Nada será igual
by Sthefynice
Summary: Peter no puede creer que después de tantos años, Tony renuncie hacia aquella parte más importante de su ser. [Starker basado en que RDJ se nos va del MCU.]


**Nada será Igual**

 **Sinopsis:** Peter no puede creer que después de tantos años, Tony renuncie hacia aquella parte más importante de su ser. [Starker basado en que RDJ se nos va del MCU.]

 **Disclaimer:** Spider-Man: Homecoming, Iron Man y The Avengers no son de mi propiedad. Los derechos van derechito para Stan Lee, gracias.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Angst. Preparen sus pañuelos, la hora sad ha llegado.

Cronológicamente se encuentra ubicado después de Homecoming, Ragnarok y las que le siguen (?)

 **Notas de Autora:** Ése momento incómodo en el que publicas en más de una plataforma, y te das cuenta que no has compartido uno de tus trabajos en una de ellas xDD

En fin, había escrito y publicado esto originalmente el 13 de enero. Mi mayor inspiración fueron los sonidos de mi kokoro al romperse cuando supe que posiblemente nuestro adorado Robert Downey Jr. no volverá a grabar más pelis de Marvel. Entiendo que quiera retirarse, pero... joder, eso igual no deja de doler ;n

Así que nada, tras leer depresivos posts en mi muro sobre la noticia y ver fotos del rodaje de IW, pues esta cosita fue el fruto final de todo.

Espero que les guste. De paso:

 _Este escrito fue basado en el prompt #7, "Escribir en base a una imagen", del Reto FF 2018. (Facebook)_

No esperen una narración excelente y llena de detalles, pues estuve como posesa imaginándome la situación, en vez de prestar atención a esos adornos.

Pueden acompañar la lectura con la canción _Without You_ , de Lana del Rey, si gustan.

* * *

 **I.**

— ¿Y entonces, qué? ¿Es cierto? —Inquirió el joven de cabellos castaños, acercándose. Tony trató en lo posible de evitar aquellos ojos rojos que le miraban en una muda súplica, con desesperación.

Intentó aligerar el ambiente, concentrándose en terminar con las últimas reparaciones de uno de sus trajes.

—Hola a ti también, chico araña. Que falta de modales. ¿Es eso lo que has estado aprendiendo? Porque así yo no te conocí.

Pero Peter no estaba de humor para juegos, al menos no hoy. Ni mucho menos ahora.

— ¡Señor Stark! ¡Me escapé de clases nada más para confirmar el rumor! ¡No voy a creer ninguna mierda hasta que usted mismo me mire a los ojos y me lo diga!

Tal vez había sido su tono desesperado, su postura derrotada o que el mero hecho de su inesperada aparición que hacía de Tony titubear internamente ante sus palabras, no ayudándole lo suficiente para seguir manteniendo su fachada.

—Mira… Peter, rumores van y vienen cada dos por tres. Así que si no me aclaras a qué te refieres, entonces no sabría decirte.

Podía jurar como el labio del menor temblaba.

— ¿Te vas?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡¿Qué si te vas?! ¿Vas a abandonar todo lo mejor que has hecho, dejar todo atrás?

¿Vas a abandonarme a mí?, quería decir, teniendo las palabras en la punta de su lengua pero al mismo tiempo el nudo que tenía en su garganta luchaba por retenerlas.

Las rodillas de Peter flaquearon ante el mero hecho de imaginarse una vida sin Iron Man… una vida sin su Señor Stark.

Quiso emitir un grito frustrado al notar como su mentor agachaba la cabeza con pesar, evitando su mirada. Un conocido temblor invadió su cuerpo al confirmar una de sus terribles sospechas y temores.

—Entonces… te vas… — Susurró, aún sin podérselo creer del todo.

Repentinamente, ya nada parecía tener sentido para él. No lograba encontrárselo.

Y no supo que le estaba doliendo más, si el saber que aquellas crueles palabras que profesaban los medios eran reales, o que su propio dolor en el pecho le impidiera el disfrutar del abrazo de la persona más importante en el mundo, y en su vida. Ahora que Tía May también se fue…

A Tony no le debería de doler tanto el rechazo de Peter. No era un hombre efusivo, que expresara su afecto con abrazos, pero desde que Peter llegó a su vida, poco a poco él mismo hacía la diferencia. Por eso mismo, que le rechace de esa manera hiere profundamente una parte de sí y no sabe como proseguir ante esto.

Era doloroso, el ver como el dulce y siempre optimista de Peter Parker se derrumbara ante su última declaración. Ante lo inevitable.

El tiempo no perdona…

—Peter… —Se las ingenió para maniobrar con el nudo en su garganta. Debía seguir siendo fuerte. Por Peter, por el equipo, por sí mismo.

El muchacho negó, aturdido, retrocediendo en su traje de Vengador arácnido. Respiraba de manera entrecortada, sintiendo un escalofrío profundo recorrerle por todo su cuerpo. El corazón de Tony se encogió al ver como el chico se abrazaba a sí mismo, tal vez en búsqueda de algún consuelo que ni él mismo le podía dar. Ya no.

—Peter, mírame. —Susurró, evocando los más inolvidables recuerdos que tuvo con él en el pasado. Habló finalmente cuando la atenta mirada de del chico no se despegaba de él. —Tal vez es mejor así. —Resumió, levantando las manos con calma, manteniendo un tono conciliador. —Créeme, a mí también me gustaría seguir con mi traje, pateándole el trasero a los malos y continuar protegiendo todo lo que conocemos de locos psicópatas y seres extraños del espacio.

— ¡¿Y entonces por qué no lo hace?! —Demandó el menor, la bilis rasguñándole la garganta de la impotencia y rabia.

— ¡Porque yo ya no estoy capacitado para eso! —Estalló. Los ojos de Peter se agrandaron ante esto y Tony sintió una repentina necesidad de ser honesto con él al respecto. Se lo debía. —Con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, siento que es lo mejor. —Agregó, con la mirada perdida mientras rememoraba con amargura todos sus errores, todos sus fracasos. De cómo la mayor parte de su tiempo, de su vida, la había malgastado haciendo más daño que beneficio a la humanidad.

¿Siguiendo la tradición, tal vez? ¿O sólo era la maldición Stark?

Una cálida mano le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, volviéndole a anclar en ella. Sus fruncidas cejas se curvaron ante el abrupto cambio en el semblante de Peter, su mirada se mostraba ahora más decidida.

—Lo que acabas de decir no es verdad. Nada será lo mismo sin ti, Tony.

Ni siquiera yo, agregó, desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Tony negó con vehemencia. —Veo que no estás entendiendo.

No quiero entender.

—Lo que comenté hace poco afuera no tiene nada de raro. ¿Acaso no viste como se puso la prensa de contenta? Es lo normal, se lo esperaban. De hecho, posiblemente más de una vez habrán hablado de mí a mis espaldas (no te molestes, estoy acostumbrado), sobre lo evidente. Yo hice esto, Peter. Lo permití porque así lo quise.

Peter negó, obstinado, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Despacio, se acercó hacia él, aclarándose su garganta.

Su mirada en ningún momento se despegó con la de él. —Tú solo viste lo que querías ver. No quisiste observar cómo les ocasionabas dolor a los seguidores de Iron Man con tus palabras. ¿O me equivoco? —Inquirió el castaño, dándole un suave apretón a su mano.

Tony sintió un pequeño revoltijo en el estómago que honestamente le terminó de asustar. Se zafó del agarre del joven, como si éste quemara, colocando una distancia prudente lejos de él. Nunca dejaba de abrumarle lo bien el chico podía llegar a descifrar incluso hasta la más pequeña e insignificante de sus acciones.

—No me vengas con eso. Tampoco es que me vaya a desentender por completo de ustedes, justo ya había comenzado a entrar a alguien perfectamente capaz de ocupar mi lugar, en vista de que por desgracia y sorpresa, tú no quieres tomarlo.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¡Yo no quiero ver a nadie más en ese traje! ¡Te quiero a ti en él! —Gritó Peter, quebrando todo indicio que le quedaba de compostura.

Un pesado silencio se instaló en el taller, viéndose constantemente interrumpido por sus agitadas respiraciones. La presión del momento, el querer con desesperación que las cosas volvieran a ser a lo que eran antes. La posibilidad remota de llegar en algún momento a retroceder en el tiempo, poder hacer muy buen uso de él.

Un repentino quejido provino de los labios de Tony, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y rápidamente se llevó uno de sus antebrazos a su pecho, abrazándolo como si de una vieja costumbre se tratara. Y tristemente, así era.

— ¡Tony! —Exclamó alarmado el chico, corriendo enseguida a su lado. La angustia cruzaba su rostro al verle en ese deplorable estado.

El cuerpo del aludido temblaba, como si de una fina hoja a merced del viento se tratara. —Mi… mi brazo… —Susurró, el dolor cruzándose en sus marcadas facciones. Sentía su garganta rasposa, su frente estaba invadida con algunas perlitas de sudor.

Sin perder más tiempo, Peter le dirigió con cuidado a uno de los taburetes más cercanos, cerca de las escaleras que daban a su hogar. Tony se sentó sin chistar, aceptando el vaso de agua que el chico se había tomado la molestia de buscar.

Tony le agradeció con la mirada apenas pudo recobrarse. Pasado unos minutos, finalmente habló: —Peter, debes entender... Escucha, necesito que entiendas esto. —Continuó, poniendo una firme mano en el hombro de su protegido, para acallar sus lastimeros sonidos. —No me voy a desaparecer, ¿ok? Estaré contigo siempre, a donde quiera que vayas. Solo que.. Sólo que no iré sin el traje puesto. —Desvió la mirada, apesadumbrado.

Ya no será Iron Man...  
Pero Tony...

Un pequeño rayito de esperanza comenzaba a iluminarse en el interior de Peter.

La incertidumbre le mataba, tenía que saberlo. —Entonces tú no... —No obstante, no pudo terminar la frase. Porque pensar en la otra horrible y cruel alternativa terminaría por causarle una depresión segura.

Tony, adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamientos, negó, acunando su mejilla derecha con su palma. Peter se recostó sin dudar en ella, apresando su otra mano libre, haciendo que sus rodillas se tocaran en el proceso. Fijó su mirada de manera distraída en sus manos firmemente unidas, dándose cuenta de como algunas pequeñas arrugas parecían asomarse en las manos del inventor más genial, inteligente y apuesto que alguna vez ha conocido.

Sus ojos se aguaron al intuir de qué iba todo esto. De la verdadera razón por la que Tony se retiraba.

—Eh, ni una palabra de esto. —Sentenció él, al comprender la expresión ultrajada del chico. —No, definitivamente no quiero oírlo. —Bromeó finalmente, con una sonrisa.

Peter logró carcajearse entre sus propias lágrimas.

Suspirando, Tony le atrajo entre sus brazos, besándole delicadamente su coronilla. La respiración del chico poco a poco volvía a ser la misma. Con cierta reverencia, Tony levantó la mano izquierda de Peter hacia su rostro, posando su mirada en aquella diminuta **"T"** que adornaba de manera leal el pulgar del joven arácnido. Sonrió para sí, mirándole por última vez antes de depositar un tierno beso en ella.

Peter se estremeció ante el contacto, sintiendo como una rasposa y familiar barba le acariciaba el dorso de su mano.

Lentamente, Tony se levantó, informándole que era bienvenido a acompañarlo en la cena sólo si quería.

El alivio que experimentó Peter ante esto fue indescriptible. Permitiéndose sonreír de manera genuina por él, queriendo creer en que tal vez habría un verdadero motivo tras sus acciones, algún resquicio de esperanza por volar nuevamente al lado de Iron Man, a su lado, se apilaba en su lista de profundos anhelos.

Pero por ahora, el saber que no iba a perder a Tony, le era más que suficiente.

Y sin mirar atrás, Peter le siguió. Como siempre lo hacía.

* * *

 _Arriba Marvel._

 _Robert Downey Jr. eres lo máximo._

 _Please, don´t go._

 _Starker 4evah._


End file.
